wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Książka pamiątek/02
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek II Zawstydziłem się trochę przy świetle dziennym za moją wieczorną wrażliwość, wstałem co prędzej, z gorączkowych snów i marzeń czoło zimną wodą obmyłem, przebrałem się i zostawiwszy klucz mój Małgosi, z którą poprzednio takąż samą i w takichże warunkach jak zmarła pani zawarłem ugodę, śpiesznie wybiegłem na miasto. O wpół do jedenastej czekała mię ważna bardzo z mecenasem narada. Szło o udowodnienie prawa do kilkudziesięciu tysięcy spadku, którego nam nikt wprawdzie nie zaprzeczał, ale za którym już od miesiąca siedziałem w Warszawie i długo jeszcze posiedzieć mogłem dzięki nadzwyczajnej sumienności naszych prawników, którzy mi ani literki z aktów sądowych oszczędzić nie chcieli. Przychodzę, mecenasa już w domu nie ma — spóźniłem się o pięć minut, a to człowiek bardzo wzięty i akuratny jak kompas. „Oho! — pomyślałem sobie — nie najszczęśliwiej obejmuję w posiadłość moje nowe pomieszkanie. W nocy śpię za mało, z rana za długo, chybiam umówionej godziny, a może kilku tygodni marudztwa przyczyniam sobie, kto wie, czy w tym jakiegoś fatalizmu nie ma?” — I rozśmiałem się na pobratymstwo tej obawy z przesądami pani ślusarzowej, rozśmiałem tym weselej, że cóż mógł być za fatalizm w tym domku spokojnym, w którym mi się wszystko z wszystkimi razem podobało, nawet ostatnia moja znajomość, pani Małgosia, blisko pięćdziesiąt lat mająca, trochę dziobata, trochę za niska, trochę za tłusta, lecz taka przyjacielska, taka chętna, taka łatwa do zgody, żeśmy od pierwszej rozmowy bardzo się polubili. Wracałem więc powoli, przypatrując się wszystkim szyldom, a droga jak co dzień, tak i wtedy wykręciła mi się na Daniłłowiczowską ulicę. Przy pałacu Załuskich silniej mi serce w piersiach zastukało, bo tam w oknie którym pierwszego piętra na lewo mogła właśnie bardzo biała ręka spuszczone podnosić story, mogła bardzo piękna głowa na zakratowany wychylić się dziedziniec. Bodaj to te miary czasu, tak zmienne w swojej wartości! Do mecenasa przybyłem za późno, tutaj za wcześnie bym przybył — gdyby jednak?... Pięć minut po jedenastej minęło. Pójdę się tylko zapytać o zamiary na wieczór dzisiejszy. Przez chwilkę stałem. A któż tak nie stał? Dziecinny, niepewny, śmieszny, w rozmysłach u podwoi swej wybranej jak przed świątynią swego bóstwa? Szczęśliwa, bałwochwalcza młodości chwila! Tymczasem mnie stojącego potrącił jakiś pan z podwórza właśnie wychodzący. — Przepraszam. — Nic nie szkodzi. I obadwa uchyliliśmy kapeluszy, i obadwa z uchylonymi zostali przypatrując się sobie, przypominając z półuśmiechem, z półkłopotem. — Jeśli się nie mylę?... — rzekłem. — Zdaje mi się... — odpowiedział. — Pan Romuald... — To Ludwik! — i ramiona wyciągnęły się do wzajemnego uścisku. Romuald był Jej bratem, znaliśmy się w szkołach jeszcze, potem nas wypadki życia rozdzieliły; słyszałem tylko o nim, że utalentowany artysta, dla wykształcenia się w muzyce na lat kilka za granicę pojechał; ja zaś dopiero w czasie jego niebytności, ze wsi, gdziem przy matce gospodarzył, Warszawę odwiedzając, poznałem się z jego siostrą. — Zapewne do nas szedłeś — rzekł, żartobliwie w oczy mi patrząc — Maria Regina miała przeczucie, że cię wcześniej dzisiaj zobaczy in gratiam święta mojego powrotu. — Ależ to powrót zupełnie niespodziewany; przedwczoraj był list od ciebie. — Z Berlina ośm dni temu jak pisany... toć przecież nam muzykom wolno temat życia wariować. — Szczególniej, gdy jak na teraz w tak miłym ułożą go tonie. I wymieniając wzajemnie oderwane słowa weszliśmy do bawialnego pokoju, w którym Maria Regina, schylona nad ogromną paką, przerzucała w zwojach nut swego brata. — A widzisz, Romualdzie — rzekła do niego, ku mnie rękę na szczerego powitania uścisk wyciągając — wszakże ci mówiłam, że pan Ludwik niedługo przyjdzie, bo mu się jego cząstka w radości dobrych przyjaciół należy. — Niech pani za tę myśl i za to proroctwo z chwili dzisiejszej podobnych całe życie się złoży. — Złe życzenia, panie Ludwiku; chwile podobne, nudne chwile. Wiesz przecie — dodała z uśmiechem — że ja dnia najszczęśliwszego dwa razy bym przeżyć nie chciała. I wskazawszy nam miejsca, sama do zaczętego przeglądu wróciła. Usiadłem trochę smutniejszy niż w pierwszej mego wejścia chwili, bo ostatnie jej wyrazy przypomniały mi niedawną rozmowę, w której nie mogliśmy się zgodzić, a w której szło nam właśnie o trwałość wrażeń, o świętość uczucia. Ona, kobieta, broniła wszelkiej zmiany; w zmianie, czyli przemianie, jak się wyrażała, był dla niej jedyny, prawdziwy postęp i rozwój życia. Zaiste! sam dzisiaj wiem najlepiej, że miała słuszność w bezwzględnym, oderwalnym słów tych znaczeniu — lecz wtedy mnie i od niej coś podobnego usłyszeć... kiedy serce w wieczność jednego rzutu oka wierzy, kiedy mą w nadziejach nieskończoność dla każdej chwili szczęścia, odwagę choćby przeciw nieśmiertelności... To proszę, jakżeż się smucić nie miałem? Ach! co to za czarodziejka była ta Maria Regina, bo tak ją zawsze dwuimieniem w rodzinie i między bliższymi znajomymi nazywano. Przy ojcu, od dziesiątego roku po matce sierota, z bratem tylko dwa lata starszym wychowana, samoistnie prawie ukształciła się na pełną wdzięku i siły kobietę. Nigdy nie zapomnę tej chwili, kiedy ją pierwszy raz w loży wspólnej naszej znajomej zobaczyłem. Od sceny siedząc, bokiem się ku niej zwróciła, a w tym poruszeniu futrzana peleryna, osunąwszy się nieco, ciemnobrunatnym obwodem spadek prześlicznej długiej szyi i okrągłość ramion odznaczyła. Śnieżysta białość jej cery, świeżej, choć jednostajnie bladej, zadziwiała przy czarnych, ale to jakąś metaliczną, granatową czarnością czarnych włosach. Koloru jej oczu jak wtedy, tak długo potem rozpoznać nie mogłem. Trzymała je ciągle ku sławnej naszej aktorce zwrócone i kiedy Ritta Hiszpanka, zdradzona, wyśmiana, jednym słowem obelgi policzkuje zwodziciela, ona z krzesła się uniosła, lekkim rumieńcem zakraśniała i entuzjastka-artystka artystce silnie w obie klasnęła dłonie, potem dopiero, jakby na świadectwo swemu uniesieniu, spojrzała ku nam, lecz tyle światła łamało się w jej źrenicach, tak były lśniące, promienne, że nie czarne, nie błękitne, ale diamentowe mi się zdały. I były to prawdziwie oczy jej duszy, bo teraz nawet, gdy sobie chcę wytłumaczyć tę kobietę, zawsze mi diamenty, zawsze jej spojrzenia na myśl przychodzą, tak równie czysta, jasna, piękna, a jednakże tak równie i kamienna była. Diamentu własnością ona także pod promieniem słońca mieniła się w tysiączne blaski swej fantazji; jakie wrażenie na nią padło, w takiego barwę przeoblekała cały świat swój naokoło, a barwy zawsze cudne, choć coraz inne, nieujętne, migotliwe, zwyczajnie jak połyski diamentu, jak połyski diamentu, bo nawet z nazewnątrz odbiciem tylko świecące, a czym jest diament w istocie swojej?.., węglem i x, niewiadomą; a czym ona była w treści ducha swego?... mnie się zdaje, że była wielkim talentem, wielką pychą i... tajemnicą! Obdarzona mistrzowskiej potęgi wyobraźnią, przywykła do zupełnej w czynach i myślach niezawisłości, nigdy przecież w nadzwyczajność z ubitej nie zboczyła drogi, nigdy za określone towarzyskimi wymaganiami nie przestąpiła granice, lecz za to w ów powszedniości obręb ściągnęła tyle sobie tylko właściwej poezji, tak zekształtowała najpospolitsze życia zdarzenia, tak z wszystkiego, co ją otaczało, nowe umiała wyciągnąć żywioły, tak tworzyła czy przetwarzała, że nigdy rozsądniejszej i dziwaczniejszej nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć kobiety. Od kołnierzyka, co potrójnym puszkiem tiulików i koronek jej szyję obejmował, aż po sztalugę, na której schnął olejny, trupią głowę między kwiatami przedstawiający obraz, wszystko w jej ubiorze, w rozstawieniu jej mebli, w rozkładzie jej codziennych zatrudnień było jakby niespodzianie zaimprowizowane, jakby czarnoksięską laską wywiedzione z krainy cudów i piękna. Ona sama w tym świecie własnych pomysłów wysoka, dumna czy też pełna godności, prawdziwa Dziewica Królowa, Maria Regina, jak ją nazwano chrztem Kościoła z przypadku, a sądem przyjaciół z podobieństwa, zdawała się prawie obcą na ziemi, w poezjach wymarzoną istotą — i to wszystko w niej było ogniem czy, jak tam jubilerowie mówią, wodą diamentową. Lecz w stanowczych chwilach życia owa istota miała tak zimny pogląd na rzeczy jak cięcie skalpelu; wcześnie zarząd ojcowskiego domu objąwszy wyrobiła w sobie jakąś przenikliwą zręczność, jakiś sąd męski i niezachwiany w zakierowaniu rodzinnymi sprawami i to w niej było skamieniałością diamentową... Ale na cóż ja piszę dzisiaj to, czego wówczas nie myślałem?... Wówczas siedzieliśmy naprzeciw siebie z Romualdem przypatrując się jeden drugiemu, bo po kilku latach odnawiać znajomość to trudniej daleko niż zupełnie nową zabierać. Maria Regina, opodal stojąc, półgłosem nuciła przeglądaną muzykę, a w ustępach rzucała oderwane wyrazy do naszej bardzo obojętnej rozmowy. — To Andante grałeś na ostatnich imieninach naszej matki i ułożyłeś fantazję do pierwszego swego koncertu; proszę cię, nie każ go nigdzie drukować... mnie daruj, schowam, bo to rodzinna pamiątka... Jak widzę, po tej stronie są wszystkie twoje sztuki, a tutaj sam Lipiński... Ach! przypominam sobie, kiedy grałeś w tym kwintecie, prześlicznym byłeś chłopcem, teraz zbrzydł mój Romuald, wszak prawda, panie Ludwiku? Aż mię wstyd, żeśmy tacy do siebie podobni... W istocie, podobieństwo rysów było zadziwiające, kiedy się jedną twarz przy drugiej widziało, lecz osobno każda z nich tak była różna wyrazem, że się wcale nie przypominały wzajemnie. Młody artysta, blady i brunet jak siostra, był daleko chudszy, wątlejszy. Profil jego, ostrzej narysowany, zdradzał nierównie drażliwszą naturę. Linia, która od trochę pochylonego w tył czoła po klasyczno orlim nosie biegła, prędko łamała się ku dość wydatnym ustom i może za kończasto odcinała nieco wystającą brodę. Z lekkiego drgania skóry, na kościach policzków wyciągniętej, z cieniu, co sinym półkolem wpadłe, więcej jaskrawe niż jaśniejące oczy podkreślał, łatwo można było się domyślić przejścia wielu gwałtownych czasem, zmiennych zawsze wrażeń i namiętności. W duszy Marii Reginy przeczuwał każdy jakiś grunt niewzruszony, stały, ciągle tożsamy pod przemienną fantazjowania powłoką, nie dosięgnięty i nie skłócony nigdy; tutaj widać było, że każde wstrząśnienie aż do głębi całą mąciło naturę, że ta natura nigdzie nie miała pewności ujęcia, oparcia. W tej chwili jednak dla wszystkich, którzy go z dawną jego młodzieńczą świeżością porównać nie mogli, Romuald bynajmniej na zarzut swej siostry nie zasługiwał; piękny był i ową nerwową dziwacznością swej fizjognomii, i tą smukłą, niedbale w ramiona szerokiego fotelu rzuconą postacią; piękny nawet pięknością białej ręki, wąskiej, ulazurowanej przejrzystymi żyłami, zakończonej w długie, przy paznokciach różowe palce, którymi od czasu do czasu mieszał krucze swych włosów pierścienie lub gładził śliczny i lśniący jak jedwab wąsik. Te tak częste u innych mężczyzn przesadą tchnące poruszenia u niego miały właśnie wdzięk naturalności, bezwiedzy i zapomnienia o sobie, bo to była także jasna, promieniejąca pod światło iskierka, tylko że nie z kamienia, ale.... ale z kropli rosy. Roześmiał się głośno na odpowiedź swej siostrze i niby z niedowierzaniem zapytał mię: — No, a ty, Ludwiku, jakiegoż zdania jesteś?... — Ja ciebie tylko dzieckiem i niedorostkiem znałem, czy zbrzydłeś, nie wiem, ale bardzo się zmieniłeś. — Oho, pan, jak widzę, zręczny dyplomata; zapewne to moje podobieństwo z Marią Reginą tak mu usta wiąże. — Mylisz się, Romualdzie, dla mnie między wami żadnego nie ma podobieństwa. — Jeśli tak, to możesz się pochwalić najoryginalniejszym sposobem patrzenia na ludzi; ręczę ci, że zawsze będziesz sam jeden swego zdania. — Więcej ci nawet powiem: między tobą, chłopcem siedmnastoletnim, którego po raz ostatni na uroczystości szkolnej widziałem, a tobą, dzisiejszym mężczyzną... nie śmiej się ze mnie, ale jak gdyby ciągu żadnego nie było, jak gdyby się coś zerwało, jak gdybyś nie wyrósł, tylko stał się innym. — Przyznam się, że lepiej trochę zrozumiałem gorzką prawdę mojej siostry. — Ja ci radzę — odezwała się znowu Maria Regina — żebyś bardzo uważnie w tym przedmiocie pana Ludwika słuchał; to prawdziwy fizjognomiczny talent, a niedawno wszystkie dzieła Lawatera odczytywał. — Czy tak? a więc proszę cię, mój dobry, mój kochany Ludwiku, co to się zerwało między dawnym studentem a najpokorniej kłaniającym ci się muzykusem? — Nie ufajże zbyt ślepo zaręczeniu panny Marii Reginy; mój talent co do sztuki Lawatera jest jeszcze w zupełnie rodzimym stanie, żadną nie wsparty nauką. — Bez przyczyny jednak nie zrobiłeś tej uwagi, więc mi przyczynę powiedz tylko. — Oto przypominam sobie, jakie wtedy zrobiłeś na mnie wrażenie. Czy pamiętasz? podczas mszy na chórze, ty, wróżący tak znakomitego artystę, grałeś na skrzypcach, ja śpiewałem z innymi, przed Podniesieniem wypadło ci piękne, pełne uroczystości solo, a na odgłos dzwonka długa pauza, w czasie której odzywał się tylko czysty, srebrny sopran małego Adasia. Nie, ja nigdy nie zapomnę, jakeś w tej chwili nieme skrzypce do piersi przycisnął, jak spojrzałeś w górę ku wybiegłym sklepieniom kościoła, jak byłeś dumny, silny, zachwycony. Odtąd, ile razy pomyślałem o tobie, dalekim i kształcącym się, to mi zawsze ta chwila obrazem wracała, rozwijałem ją w prawdopodobne następstwa i zdawało mi się, że jak cię spotkam, będziesz jakoś żywszy, poważniejszy, że ci twarz bardziej zżółknie, włosy trochę zrzednieją, czoło więcej się odsłoni. — Że się prędzej zestarzeję?... Wdzięcznym panu za przepowiednię, a sobie za to, żem jej nie spełnił — i uśmiechnął się, lecz niewyraźnym, smutnym prawie uśmiechem. Po tych jego słowach nastąpiła chwila milczenia, bo każdy się o swoich wspomnieniach zadumał, a Maria Regina, wziąwszy jakieś pisane nuty do ręki, także coś widać głęboko i tęschno marzyła. — Romualdzie — rzekła na koniec — to jest jej ulubiona wielkopolska piosneczka. Romuald spojrzał na papier i brwi mu drgnęły jakby do zmarszczenia. — Nie wyjmuj tego, Mario Regino, nigdy jej nie grywam; może na spodzie zostać. Maria Regina prędko zwinięty krążek do paki wsunęła i porzuciwszy wszystko, przy nas usiadła. — Pana Ludwika zatrzymuję na obiad — rzekła z uprzejmością — a potem, jeśli mi wolno resztą dnia jego rozrządzić, to go mianuję aż do wieczora przewodnikiem, a po części i mentorem mego brata. — Okropnie złe dajesz mu o mnie wyobrażenie takim brakiem zaufania. — Najpierw, niech cię to nie obraża, chociaż młodszy od nas obojga (a w istocie rokiem od Marii Reginy młodszy byłem, często w żartach, czasem i w poważniejszej rozmowie sama mi to przypominała, nawet urościła stąd sobie prawo do pewnej moralnej i towarzyskiej nade mną opieki, której ja, zaczarowany, owładnięty, bezwarunkowo się poddałem) — chociaż młodszy, mówię, pan Ludwik poważny jak Kato , a surowy jak purytanin — szesnastoletnia dziewczynka mogłaby się jego przewodnictwu powierzyć, a mnie bardzo chodzi o troskliwą dla ciebie opiekę. Wy, artyści, zawsze coś na powietrzu słyszycie lub widzicie, a żaden z was nie wie, jak po ziemi nogi stawiać. Przydaję ci więc pana Ludwika dla obrony, bezpieczeństwa i dobrej rady. A tej ostatniej — rzekła do mnie się zwracając — zaraz nawet żądać będę, bo wyobraź pan sobie, Romuald pomimo wszelkich próśb moich nie chce dać koncertu. — I dlaczegóż to? — spytałem. — Dlaczego? dlaczego? — z widoczną niecierpliwością powtórzył — a dlaczegóż ty nie chciałeś nam nigdy swoich wierszy głośno w klasie przeczytać? Maria Regina z zadziwieniem spojrzała na mnie. — Aa! to pan wiersze pisze? Zaczerwieniłem się jak piwonia. — Dawniej napadało minie czasem to szaleństwo, lecz przy wzmocnionym rozumie zupełnie się z niego wyleczyłem. Jeśli zaś wtedy nie chciałem przed wami prób moich pokazywać, to najpierw dlatego, Romualdzie, że nie czułem w sobie talentu, że to była raczej potrzeba ulania przepełniających moje serce uczuć niż jakie poetyczne natchnienie, a na koniec, że z natury rzeczy dozwolone jest człowiekowi myśleć i pisać w cichości, lecz muzyka muzyką na to, by się jej słuchało, dźwięku nie schowasz do pudełka, nie zamkniesz w pokoju, dźwięk ci przez dziurkę od klucza, przez szpary okien między ludzi ucieknie, bo to ich własność, ja więc ci mówię, że grać powinieneś, kiedy grać umiesz. — Paradoksa , paradoksa, mój drogi! Nazwij mię Paganinim, Ole Bullem, Vieuxtempsem , to ci dam i niejeden koncert w Warszawie. Ale tak na afiszu ogłosić się tylko Romuald; słyszeć może, jak czytający będą między sobą pytali: „Romuald...? co to za jeden?” „Ja go nie znam.” „A ty? czy pójdziesz? Idź, niech się. dowiem od ciebie najpierw, czy warto posłuchać.” Bardzo, bardzo państwu dziękuję... — Podrzędne to względy — odrzekłem — jeśli tylko pewny siebie jesteś, cóż cię może dziwić albo gniewać zimna obojętność takich, co cię nie znają? Daj się poznać właśnie. — A komu? ze dwudziestu próżniakom, którzy dla zwyczaju lub na uproszonego się zejdą, którzy mię nie zrozumieją, przy których ja, nareszcie, źle grać będę, bo to dziwna rzecz, że kiedy już są słuchacze jacykolwiek, to między nimi a grającym magnetyczny tworzy się stosunek; przy znudzonych, niechętnych, głupich on musi fałszywie rzępolić. Nie, nie, ja tu nie dam koncertu. — A za granicą dawałeś? Za granicą od razu licznie pojmująca i ceniąca otoczyła cię publiczność? — Och! to zupełnie co innego; kiedy występowałem w Dreznie, Münich, Berlinie, ożywiała mnie nadzieja, jeśli nie europejskiej sławy, to przynajmniej pobratania się z tamecznymi mistrzami, utworzenia sobie wśród nich stosunków i znajomości. Oni chrzest wziętości dają imieniowi artysty i stopień jego między sobą znaczą, lecz tutaj, tutaj, gdzie ani na imię, ani na stopień zarobić sobie nie można, cóż mi będzie pobudką i zachętą? — To, Romualdzie, że, w wielkiej czy w małej liczbie, rodacy cię słuchać będą. Od obcych możesz głośniejszą wziąć sławę, swoim dasz może głębsze i prawdziwsze wrażenie. — Pan Ludwik ma słuszność, wielką słuszność — powtórzyła Maria Regina stanowczym głosem. Romuald śmiać się zaczął. — Jeśli o to wam idzie, żeby mnie moi mili ziomkowie słuchali i żebym na nich wielkie wrażenia zrobił, to mi się zdaje, że najlepiej w myśl waszą trafię, jak stanę na środku Krasińskiego placu albo też pod Zygmuntem, bliżej Starego Miasta; sami przyznajcie, że, licząc w to wszystkich uliczników, najwięcej wtedy rodaków mnie słuchać będzie, a jak im utnę krakowiaka, to niezawodnie silniejsze wrażenie zrobię niż arcydziełem Paganiniego. — Czemuż nie? — odpowiedziałem zimno, bo mię jakieś oburzenie na taką myśli mojej parodię przejęło — jeśli jesteś artystą i pojmujesz muzykę, to najlepiej wiesz zapewne, czy to jest jakieś ugodne przebieranie akordów, którymi się tylko znawcy między sobą rozmawiają, czy też głos w piersiach natury podsłuchany, język wszechbóstwa, który wszechświatu zrozumiałym bywa, którym się do mas, do tłumów przemawia. Ja, Romualdzie, gdybym umiał według mej woli smyczkiem twoim władać, to ci się przyznam, żebym wolał pod kolumną naszego Zygmunta zagrać całemu Starego Miasta i znad Wisły, i zza Pragi ubóstwu niż gdzieś, choćby w teatrze La Scala albo San Carlo przed Rossinim albo nawet wskrzeszonym Mozartem najhuczniejsze oklaski zbierać. Ha, prawda, że ja nie wirtuoz, że ja dalekich nie zwiedziłem krain, może największe niedorzeczności prawię. Twarz Marii Reginy od początku naszej sprzeczki zdradzała jakieś pomieszanie. Ta, jakem ją sobie w duszy nazwał, diamentowa kobieta, jeśli kiedykolwiek uczuciem serca, nie sądem rozumu ukochała kogo, to właśnie swego brata, swego Romualda, którego młodością zakierowała dowolnie, którego talent wypieściła, wyżywiła bogactwem własnych zdolności i na którego przyszłość stawiła całą swoją świetnych powodzeń i rozgłośnej sławy nadzieję. Wiedziałem o tym i dlatego jak gdybym to ja sam co złego powiedział, taki byłem zakłopotany, tak mię bolał lekkomyślny sposób mówienia i dręczyła samolubna, drobiazgowa próżność Romualda, że nie śmiałem spojrzeć na jego siostrę. Przybycie kilku osób wywiodło nas z tego usposobienia, ale na chwilę tylko, bo Romuald wniósł znowu porzucony do rozmowy przedmiot i odwołał się w tej mierze na zdanie pana Krzysztofa. Krzysztof, nasz znakomity, prawy, niepoślakowany urzędnik i najpoczciwszy w świecie filantrop, łatwo zrozumiał, że Romuald nie chce dać koncertu, który by mu sławy niewiele i pieniędzy bardzo mało przyniósł, ale też zaraz całą wątpliwość na swoje ulubione stanowisko zwrócił i rozstrzygnął polubownym dla stron obydwóch sposobem, to jest radząc, aby na pierwsze wystąpienie grać na poranku muzykalnym, z którego dochód dla sal ochrony miał być przeznaczonym; Romuald mógł korzystnie wtedy dać się poznać najświetniejszemu i najbardziej wykształconemu zgromadzeniu słuchaczy, a potem dopiero, według przyjęcia, koncertowe narzucać im warunki. Ku tej radzie dość prędko skłonił się Romuald. — Więc jak zawsze tak i teraz woli twojej amen — rzekł z uśmiechem do Marii Reginy, ale Maria nie odśmiechnęła mu się wzajemnie, cichym tylko głosem, którego ja sam jeden pojmowałem znaczenie: — Romualdzie, Romualdzie! — rzekła — miał on słuszność, nie wyrosłeś, lecz innym się stałeś!...